Kotaro Minami
|-|Kotaro Minami= |-|Old Kotaro= |-|Kamen Rider Black= |-|Kamen Rider Black RX= |-|Robo Rider= |-|Bio Rider= Summary Kotaro Minami (南 光太郎) is the main protagonist of both Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX. He was captured by Gorgom and remade into cyborgs and infused with Kingstone. Kotaro received the "Stone of the Sun" to become Century King Black Sun (世紀王ブラックサン). However, before the final brainwashing, Soichiro Akizuki interrupted the final stage of the process with Kotaro barely escaping. He then took the name of Kamen Rider Black (仮面ライダーBLACK), and vows vengeance against Gorgom. After the downfall of Gorgom, Kotaro has gotten a job as a helicopter pilot in a business owned by the Sahara family, who have also taken him into their home. Kotaro is later captured by the Crisis Empire and offered a place in their group. When Kotaro refused, his King Stone was shattered and he was thrown into space where the sun's radiation mutated his King Stone and he mutated into Kamen Rider Black RX (仮面ライダーBLACK RX). With his new powers, he battles the Crisis Empire and thwarts their plans to take over Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick | 4-B, higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick | 4-B, higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick Name: Kotaro Minami, Kamen Rider Black (Epithet: "Century King Black Sun"), Kamen Rider Black RX (Epithet: "Child of the Sun"), Robo Rider (Epithet: "Prince of Sadness"), Bio Rider (Epithet: "Prince of Anger") Origin: Kamen Rider Black Gender: Male Age: 19-22 (Black & Black RX), 41 (Decade), 47 (Super Hero Taisen GP) Classification: Human, Cyborg, Kamen Rider, Century King Powers and Abilities: |-|Kamen Rider Black = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Multi-Eye can see through shapeshifting), Statistics Amplification (Can amp his attacks to greater extent, such as Rider Punch and Rider Kick, which strong enough to one-shot enemies that previously overpowered him), Fire Manipulation (When he use Rider Punch and Rider Kick, his fist and feet are covered in flame), Summoning (Can summons Battle Hopper, Road Sector and Satan Sabre to aid him in battle), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Power Nullification (Can nullify illusions and cancel energy-based attack, Satan Sabre can negates forcefield and regeneration, Battle Hopper can pierce through barrier), Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (King Stone Flash can emit light to attack and stun an enemy at the same time), Forcefield Creation (Road Sector can creates forcefield when using Sparkling Attack) and Technology Manipulation (Road Sector can send an interference signal to disrupt technological devices), Resistance towards Mind Manipulation (Resist hormone that can makes people's mind become unstable and mind control to some extent), Time Manipulation (Completely unaffected by time rewind, time acceleration and time stop) |-|Kamen Rider Black RX = All previous abilities, with greater extent (Except those with Road Sector), Regeneration (Can recover from injury instantly under sunlight), Resurrection (Can instantly revive himself under sunlight), Sunlight Absorption and Empowerment (Is empowered by sunlight and can absorb it to increase his strength), Non-Physical Interaction with Revolcane (Revolcane can harm and kill intangible beings), Time Travel (Repeatedly travel back in time to save his past self), Transformation (Can transform into Robo Rider and Bio Rider) As Robo Rider: Statistics Amplification (Both his strength and defense are enhanced in this form), Resistance to explosions or projectile weapons As Bio Rider: Transformation, Intangibility, Size Manipulation and Small Size Type 2 (Can turn his body into liquid, fly and shrink himself), Biological Manipulation (Can purify poison in his body and make an antidote from it), Resistance to electricity Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Fought against Darom, who can destroy multiple city blocks), higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick (His Rider Punch and Rider Kick are strong enough to one-shot enemies that can overpower him otherwise) | Solar System level (Fought Shadow Moon, who received power from a dying Crimson King who could destroy many stars at once, and defeated him), higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick | Solar System level (Stronger than before), higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick Speed: Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds (Travel from Demon World to Earth, which is another planet which resided in Demon Space. React to Emperor Crisis lasers which stated that were travel at lightspeed) | Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds | Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Stated that he can lift 1 tons via official data) | Class 1 | Class 1 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, higher with Rider and Rider Kick | Solar System Class, higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick | Solar System Class, higher with Rider Punch and Rider Kick Durability: Multi-City Block level | Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Generally extended melee range, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: As Kamen Rider Black *'Alert Point' - A red device on the forehead that sends an alert when there are monsters nearby or an incoming attack *'Strengthened Skin - Riplasform' - The grasshopper-like exoskeleton that protects Kamen Rider Black's body from attack *'Strengthened Muscle - Filbron' - As the result of the cyborg surgery, the brown muscles under the Strengthened Skin, gives Kamen Rider Black 30 times the strength of a human. *'Battle Hopper' - A living motorcycle. *'Road Sector' - Another motorcycle. *'Satan Sabre' As Kamen Rider Black RX *'Sunriser' - The Sunriser is Black RX's transformation belt that is actually the King Stone. The King Stone was split in half in response to Black's evolution, and allows for more powerful transformations. The belt design changes in response of Black RX's Form changing. *'Sun Bask' - The Sun Bask is a system on the abdomen to collect and store sunlight energy. The collected sunlight and the power of the King Stone become the hybrid energy of Black RX. The Sun Bask also allow Black RX to recover from injury instantly under sunlight. As sunlight is the main energy source of Black RX, when Sun Bask is damaged, Black RX will lose his power (Although it can be repaired by the power of the King Stone and sunlight). *'Revolcane' - The Revolcane is Black RX's sword that comes out from his Sunriser belt. It has a light saber-like mode that executes the Revolcrash finishing attack, where Black RX thrusts with the Revolcane into the enemy, sending an unlimited surge of energy. However, Black RX has a fatal weakness that when he is generating the Revolcane, the King Stone will become vulnerable. *'Wrist Communicator' - the watch-like device on the left wrist of Black RX to call for his vehicles. *'Acrobatter' - Acrobatter is the revived version of Black's old motorcycle, the Battle Hopper. It is now capable of speaking coherent Japanese and often has conversations with Kotaro. Whenever Black RX transforms into any of his two other forms, it does the same. As Robo Rider *'Vortech Shooter' - Robo Rider's signature weapon is the Vortech Shooter pistol that shoots a powerful energy blast that can destroy an enemy in one blow. According to material, this gun ranges limitless and never misses the target. *'Roboizer' - Acrobatter transforms into Roboizer when RX becomes Robo Rider. This form of Acrobatter has two blasters mounted at its rear. As Bio Rider *'Bio Blade' - Bio Rider's signature weapon is the unbreakable Bio Blade katana. Like the Revolcane, Bio Blade has also a light saber mode that can slash his enemy in one blow. *'Mach Jabber' - Acrobatter transforms into Mach Jabber when RX becomes Bio Rider. Intelligence: Very high. He quickly infiltrated many of Golgom's plans with limited information. A genius fighter who can overcome nearly every situation. He also has some knowledge of chemistry. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Kamen Rider Black *'Rider Punch' and Rider Kick - The primary killer moves in the entire series were the Rider Punch and Rider Kick which is charged with King Stone Energy at the right fist and the right foot. After delivering either one or both moves to any monsters, they would be engulfed in flames before finally destroyed. Kamen Rider Black discovered his weakness when he was fighting a Crab monster. His Rider Punch had no effect on the monster due to its strong shell. To increase his capabilities, Kamen Rider Black trained himself to find a new killer move to destroy the monster. While training, he discovered a new Rider Punch which was more effective and more deadly. These stronger variations of Rider Punch & Rider Kick gave out stronger force of light and were more blinding. The difference between the new and the old moves were that the new ones required Kamen Rider Black to touch his knees before hitting his enemies. *'Rider Chop' - This move was very rarely executed and did not have enough power to destroy a monster. *'Multi-Eye' - His eyes glow allowing him to see monsters' movements in the dark and detect their weaknesses. *'Sensoring Ears' - The triangular structures on both sides of his head would glow purple and enhance his hearing to super-human levels. *'Rider Sensor' - Kamen Rider Black's antennas would move to detect monsters which were moving too fast to be seen. *'Power Stripes' - Black's striped bands on his neck and wrists would glow to repel any monsters' sticky fluids or goo on his body. *'Dragon Shoot' - A move only seen in episode 16. The Dragon Shoot was taught by the Interpol Agent, Ryusuke Taki. Ryusuke threw the Ultra Quartz (a wanted object in the episode) towards Kamen Rider Black where he quickly jumped and kicked it with one foot. *'King Stone Flash' - Perhaps the most powerful technique. By shouting out "King Stone Flash", Kamen Rider Black could fire a burst of energy from his belt. It worked every time to fend off the villains; whether it's the High Priests or even the powerful Shadow Moon. As Kamen Rider Black RX *'Revolcrash' *'RX Kick' - Unlike Black's Rider Kick, the RX Kick is a double-foot attack which is twice more powerful than Rider Kick. *'RX Punch' - The Black RX version of Rider Punch with twice more power. *'Marco-Eye' - Ability to see objects behind obstacle and inside the enemies' body. *'King Stone Flash' - Similar to Black, it is used to either daunt or break the illusion of enemies. King Stone Flash is not always effective against the Crisis Empire. When Black RX performed King Stone Flash in front of Gedoll Ridoll, It give the enemy a chance to absorb all the power of the King Stone. Black RX has another similar trick to disturb the enemies, which is to releases the light from Sun Riser. It can be assumed that this is exactly like Black's King Stone Flash, but with twice the power. Key: Kamen Rider Black (Pre-Resurrection) | Kamen Rider Black (Post-Resurrection) | Kamen Rider Black RX Edit: These thread contain explanation about Black's abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4